


布鲁克林高级中学两三事 AU

by kaitherine1004



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitherine1004/pseuds/kaitherine1004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	布鲁克林高级中学两三事 AU

【第一章】  
Steve Rogers现在可是学校的风云人物，不仅仅是橄榄球队的四分卫，更是因为画的一手好画，重点是长得还特别好看，深受无数小姑娘的喜爱，当然，像这样的男孩子，自然也会有很多的男粉丝，Sam Wilson就是其中之一，虽然Sam也是橄榄球队的一员，但是他经常坐冷板凳，他也很憧憬能够成为像Steve Rogers那样的人，毕竟他还只是一个高中的男生，当然还是想要受到女孩子的喜爱。

Sam的家附近有一个小公园，他每天早上都会去那里跑步，公园里面一般那个点都只有老头老太太在晨练，很少有年轻人出现，直到有一天早上，Sam从远处看到一个身影，不管他怎么看，都觉得那个人就是大名鼎鼎的Steve Rogers，因为那样完美的倒三角的身材，除了Steve Rogers他想不出来还会有谁能拥有那样可以算得上是完美的肉体了。于是他加快脚步，想要追上那个人，但是实在是因为对方跑得太快了，转眼前方的人影就没有了，Sam只能以为是自己眼花了，只好作罢。

但是接下来的三天，Sam都看到了同一个身影，作为一个热爱探索满腔热血的高中男生，Sam终于下定决心，在下一次橄榄球队训练的时候，去跟Rogers搭话，一探究竟，但是怎么开口又成为了一个问题，因为Sam从来没有跟Rogers说过一句话，是的，自从他加入橄榄球队的半年里，他跟Rogers的关系不过仅仅是停留在更衣室里如果遇到了彼此会点头问好的关系，虽然Sam觉得Rogers是个很好的人，可是Sam认为Rogers并不是那种热爱跟陌生人打成一片的性格，再说每一个高中男生都想自己在别人心中看上去酷酷的，所以他也不会主动去没话找话说，这就是传说中的死要面子活受罪吧。

就是因为在训练的时候，Sam因为一直想着如何跟Steve搭话这个问题，有几个动作出现了错误，导致了教练冲着他大吼大叫，作为队长的Rogers走过来，想要知道到底发生了什么，Sam第一次觉得自己好丢人，本来可以炫酷出场去跟Rogers搭话的，现在这样，还是别去了，因为不想到最后被Rogers以为自己是个变态什么的，如果最后Rogers要是告诉别人自己问了他奇怪的问题的话，那他就真的不用再这个高中混下去了。

就这样在心里打着自己的小九九并且一直在看Rogers帅气的脸庞的Sam根本就没有听到教练给他说，等下训练结束之后，Rogers会留下来帮助他纠正自己问题的这句话。纠结的Sam终于熬完了训练，垂头丧气地准备去更衣室，就在他要动身的时候，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，Sam低下头看了看放在自己肩膀上的那只手，不管怎么看，Sam都觉得那只手的主人应该是Rogers，Sam开始觉得很崩溃了，他居然只是因为挨了教练的骂，居然开始产生幻觉了，Sam觉得他应该去看医生了。

“嘿，兄弟，你不会忘记了刚刚我们答应教练要留下来多练习一会儿吗？”Sam听到这句话的时候，一脸的迷茫，这个声音也是Rogers的声音，“Oh，Gosh，”Sam在心里默念，“我不仅仅是出现了幻觉，我还产生了幻听了，我要回家，赶紧去预约医生！！！！”Sam想要往前走，但是发现他根本动不了，像是被什么东西扯住了一样。于是Sam再一次开始怀疑自己的脑子出了问题了，因为他居然没有办法控制自己的身体了。“那个，你还好吗？”Rogers的声音再一次从背后传来。

Sam鼓足勇气回头看了一下，“我的妈呀！这种完美的笑容是什么回事？？？？？为什么有人可以在运动完了之后身上飘着汗味也可以这么好闻？？？？？天呐！！！！！！！！Steve Rogers真的抓着我的肩膀！！！！！！！！谢天谢地！！！！！！！我脑子没有出问题！！！！！！！！！”

Steve看着对面的Sam奇怪的表情，开始怀疑自己是不是不应该答应教练今天留下来的事情了。虽然他并没有跟Wilson说过话，但是在训练场上，Wilson是为数不多的几个真的是认认真真训练的人，虽然技术还有待加强，但是将来肯定会进步很多的。但是Steve不知道Wilson为啥现在一副快哭了的表情，难道是他不应该用手拍Wilson的肩膀吗？还是说他太用力了？于是Steve松开自己还在Wilson肩膀上的手，“你还好吗？我感觉你不是很舒服？是我刚刚下手太重了吗？”

“为什么？？？？？？为什么？？？？？？明明是个壮汉却这么温柔！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Sam又开始在脑海里咆哮了，但是为了不再继续丢人了。于是Sam镇定了一下自己的情绪，装作很淡定地说：“不好意思，我没事，为啥我跟你要留下来训练？”

Steve听到Wilson说自己没有事之后，松一口气，还以为是因为自己手劲太大没控制住惹的祸，“刚刚不是教练说，今天训练结束后，我跟你都留下来，再练习一会儿你出错的地方吗？”

“噢噢噢噢！好的！没问题！”Sam虽然并没有听到教练说了这件事，但是一听到Steve说要跟自己单独训练，Sam赶忙满口答应。虽然这个教练平时对自己很凶，但是现在Sam终于能够发现教练的好了。

“其实你可以叫我Sam。”训练结束以后，Sam鼓足勇气给Steve说。“我知道你叫Sam，你也可以叫我Steve。”Steve一边笑着回答，一边收拾着自己的东西，“其实我觉得，你多练习练习，你可以在打球这件事上进步很多，因为你速度真的很快，而且球感很好。只是唯一不足的是，你的实战经验太少了。这个环节你有点薄弱，你可以在周末去参加一些橄榄球的比赛。”

“周末的橄榄球赛？”Sam困惑地问，其实说实话，Sam并没有很喜欢橄榄球这项运动，只不过是因为Sam的爸爸年轻的时候橄榄球玩的很好，因此认识了他妈妈，所以他也希望Sam也能因为橄榄球遇到自己命中注定的那个人，因而他怂恿了很久Sam才愿意去参加橄榄球的活动。

“对，周末的橄榄球赛。就是一些这附近住的球迷组织的活动，就在展望公园那里，经常大家都会约在一起玩，下次你可以一起来。”Steve说。“嗯，今天真的谢谢你！”Sam感激地说，“还有谢谢你告诉我这些活动跟建议。真的，谢谢你！耽误你休息的时间。”“这些都是小事，你只要多练习，真的是什么都可以做到。”Steve被Sam突如其来的正式的感谢惊到，因为他认识很多目中无人的高中男生，所以Sam的礼貌让他觉得在以后的训练中应该多帮助他一下。

“等下，Steve，你是说展望公园吗？我家就在那边，但是我都不知道那里会有橄榄球的活动，亏我每天都在那里晨跑！”Sam又惊又恼，为什么自己不早点知道这些事情，“你也在那里晨跑吗，Sam？我每天也去的，我觉得那个公园真的是很适合锻炼，而且早上的时候空气又好，也没有什么人，真的很适合一边跑步一边思考问题。”Steve惊讶地说，毕竟不是每个高中男生都愿意早起跑步的，他认识的大部分男生还是喜欢一直在床上睡懒觉，不到不起来的时候是绝对不会起来的，所以Steve很多朋友会嘲笑他的生活作息跟老年人一样。Steve万万没想到Sam居然也是不睡懒觉派的，心里面更是觉得亲切了不少。

听到Steve说他也在展望公园晨跑，Sam这才确定他之前晨跑的时候看到的完美的肉体真的是属于Steve的！Sam激动地不知道说什么好，“对，我也觉得在那里跑步真的很好！”“没有错，下次去跑步要是遇到你了，我们可以一起跑，这样就比较不无聊了，哈哈哈！”Steve真挚地说，“那我们看看明天会不会遇到，如果能够遇到真的是太巧了，我的东西收拾好了，Sam，我就先走了，下次见！”

“好的，下次见！”Sam给Steve挥了挥手，久久不能平复自己的心情，因为他从未想过他会跟Steve说这样多的话，而且Steve比他想象中还要温柔，完蛋了，他这辈子都不能成为像Steve那样的人了。

Sam在回家的巴士上，掏出手机，找到了Steve 的FB page，纠结了很久，还是给Steve发了好友请求，Steve 的头像应该是他小时候的照片，照片上的两个小男孩笑的异常的开心，不过Sam觉得Steve小时候跟现在的差别真的很大，另外的那个男孩，Sam并不知道是谁，不过能被Steve拿来做头像的话，应该是他的兄弟吧。Sam本想看看Steve都在FB上po了些什么东西，但是Steve的FB是仅有好友可见，所以他什么都看不到，Sam默默地交叉了自己的手指，希望Steve会接受他的好友请求。

 

【第二章】  
Sam回到家，心不在焉地吃了晚饭，为了听到FB的提示，Sam很难得地将手机铃声打开，静音模式在这一刻失去了Sam的爱，Sam做作业的时候，基本是隔几分钟坚持一次手机，隔几分钟检查一次手机，但是Sam期待的提示音一直都没有响起，果然，这种学校的风云人物怎么会加像他这样没人关注的幽灵学生的FB呢？

失落的Sam在老妈的催促下去洗澡了，洗澡的时候，Sam看着镜子里的自己，觉得自己胳膊跟腿部的线条跟Steve比起来，简直就是柴火棍，“啊~~~~~~~为什么Steve可以这么完美！！！！！！！为什么他要跟我主动说话！！！！！！！！！如果不说话，就维持在点头之交的关系该多好，这样以后见面还可以继续打招呼，而不会因为他没有加我的FB感觉到尴尬了。算了，还是洗完澡之后，去取消掉好友申请吧！！！！！！！！”Sam一边洗澡一边想。

就在Sam刚刚回到自己的房间，还在拿毛巾擦头发的时候，Sam终于听到了自己期待的提示音，Sam左手的手指交叉，右手有些轻微发抖的拿过手机，半眯着眼睛去看屏幕，只看到上面是“Steve Rogers接受了你的好友请求。”

“Oh my Goooooooooooooooooosh!!!!!!!!!!!!”Sam在房间里发出了咆哮，Sam的老妈走过来打开Sam的房门，“都快十二点了，小点声，免得隔壁邻居报警说我们扰民好吗？”老妈抱怨道，Sam根本就不在乎他老妈说了啥，只是说：“知道了，知道了，快去睡觉吧，我也要睡觉了！晚安，妈妈。”“晚安，你安分点啊。”说完Sam的老妈关上门走了。

听到老妈脚步声远去的Sam，赶忙跳起来，把房门锁上，打开电脑，登陆FB，打开了Steve Rogers的FB Page，发现Steve的Timeline上全是各种他自己画的画，各种各样的小动物，Steve比较少po人物肖像，但是大部分那些他po出来的肖像，不难看出，那个画上的人，就是Steve头像上的另外那个小男孩，虽然还不知道那个男孩是谁，但是肯定是对Steve来说很重要的人，不然怎么会头像是他，还一直画他呢？Sam突然很羡慕那个小男孩，因为他看到Steve娴熟的画工，将那个男孩画的惟妙惟肖，觉得要是Steve可以给他画一幅的话，他一定会珍藏一辈子的。

Sam看到屏幕右边Steve名字旁边的小绿点还是亮着的，Sam又一次的纠结了，Sam发现自己今天因为Steve 的关系已经纠结了无数次，是发一条msg还是不发，这是一个问题。

纠结了半天的Sam终究还是没有足够的勇气给Steve发消息，但是Sam给Steve的timeline上留了一句：“Thanks for adding.” 刚刚发出去，马上就收到了FB的提醒，Sam本来以为是Steve赞了这条post，结果不是，是一个叫做Phil Coulson的人给他点赞了。Phil Coulson的FB头像居然是一个中年男人跟Steve的合照，好奇心驱使Sam点进这个Phil Coulson的人的FB。

Sam看到这个Phil分享了每一条Steve的post，而且还写了超级无比多字的转发理由，Sam作为一个高中男生，他幼小的心灵似乎是受到了刺激。Sam看了一下Phil的个人介绍，发现Phil居然是本市最有名的周刊的主编，而且跟Steve也不是亲戚关系。想了半天，Sam都不知道这个人是谁的时候，FB有提醒了Sam有消息。

“Phil Coulson：Sam，你好，这是Phil ☺”  
“Sam Wilson： Phil，你好  
怎么了”  
“Phil Coulson：哦，没事，就是想问一下，你跟Steve是同学吗？”  
“Sam Wilson：对…..”  
“Phil Coulson：哦！是这样啊！晚安！☺ ”

“诶？？？？？？？？刚刚发生了什么，为啥这个叔叔给我发msg？？？？？？还问我是不是Steve的同学？？？？？我认识他吗？？？？？？神经病啊！！！！为啥Steve会加这种人的FB？？？？啊~~~~~~~~~Steve真是一个好人啊，这么温柔~~~~~~~~~啊~~~~~~~~~”Sam心里想着一堆有的没的的东西，就进入了梦想。

在那个晚上，Sam做了一个好奇怪的梦，他梦到他跟Steve在展望公园互相传球的时候，感觉旁边一直有人在拿相机拍他们，但是他往那些地方看过去了时候，又没有人，Sam醒来以后觉得自己的心好累。

那个时候的Sam还太年轻，完全不知道将来的自己会去到一个自己从未想过的地方，像坐上一辆没有目的地的火车，不知道终点站是哪里。昨晚Sam一直在看Steve 的FB，想知道像Steve这样的男生会跟什么样的女孩子dating，或者想要知道Steve喜欢做什么，想要知道Steve到底是一个怎么样的人。。。。。想着想着Sam给自己得出一个结论，都是因为Steve，自己都快要弯了，可是像Steve那样完美的人，确实是不论男生女生都会很爱的那种，大概，这就是传说中的大众情人吧！所以，一晚上都在翻Steve FB的Sam，今天睡过了头，很是难得的没去晨跑，但是Sam觉得这没有什么，毕竟Sam不想在晨跑的时候顶着两个黑眼圈跟Steve说话。毕竟，年轻人嘛，总是更爱保持自己光鲜亮丽的形象的！尤其是在对自己特别的人的面前，啊~为什么Steve可以这么完美！

Sam今天的训练，仍旧是被教练吼来吼去，不过今天教练并没有叫Steve来帮他纠正动作，还好教练没有叫Steve过来，因为睡眠不足的Sam浑身都是软趴趴的，动作不标准的话Steve就会很严厉，Sam可不想因为小事就被Steve训，毕竟他不想被Steve觉得自己是一个不努力的人。

万万没有想到，训练结束后，Sam居然收到了来自Steve的msg，Sam开心的都快飞上天了，虽然内容并不是那么的好看，因为虽然Steve没有当面说Sam怎么怎么样，但是仅仅是这样，Sam就觉得很开心了。

“Steve Rogers：嘿，Sam，你今天表现的比上次好很好，但是你还需要再加一 把油！”  
“Sam Wilson：WOW，真的吗？真的优比上次好吗？  
有*”  
“Steve Rogers：你跟我说话，真的有这么紧张吗？  
连字都打错，lol  
是的，比上次好了很多，但是上次给你说的要注意的地方，还是需要在注意依稀啊。”  
“Sam Wilson：ahhhhhh~ You made my day!   
BTW，你的头像很可爱！”

Sam的手指根本就不受控制，就直接这样发出去了，发出去了以后，Sam才发现，自己刚刚夸了另外一个男生可爱，完蛋了，这下真的会被以为是变态了，完蛋了，说不定Steve会unfriend他，就在Sam还在自己脑海里面想着自己的独角戏的时候，Steve的回复回来了。

“Steve Rogers：哈哈，谢谢哥们，我也觉得Bucky很可爱！”

“还好Steve没有生气或者怎么样，还好还好没有删掉好友，啊~谢天谢地！等下，刚刚那句话，他以为我在说谁？”Sam困惑了。

“还有，Who the hell is Bucky???????????”


End file.
